


Hold Me Tighter; The Beginning

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Series: Hold Me Tighter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Alfie are FWBs, College AU, Dean Has An Oral Fixation, Dean and Castiel are roommates, Dom Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spanking, Sub Dean, bdsm club, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Castiel has a secret life as a dominant in a local BDSM club. One day, he has an amazing experience with a gorgeous submissive, whose face is hidden. When he takes the blindfold off, he realizes that he just spanked and fucked his roommate, Dean Winchester. Awkwardness and first dates ensue.





	Hold Me Tighter; The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series of one-shots based off of an RP. Have a request for a scene? See [ my tumblr ](https://deaniewithalittleweanie.tumblr.com/)for more information.

Castiel Novak was a character to say the least. Anyone who didn’t know him thought he was a total weirdo. He was a quiet pre-medical student that lived in one of the townhouses right off campus. He mostly kept to himself, but he had a secret life that no one knew about. At night, he went from a shy, quiet man to a powerful and confident Dominant. He was an expert in his craft, having learned from other experienced dominants. He could turn a bear of a man into a whimpering and begging mess in less than an hour.

 

Castiel had lots of friends in the BDSM community, but he had one friend that was completely in the dark about his life, his roommate, Dean Winchester. They started in a dorm together freshman year. They ended up getting along so well that when Castiel was ready to start renting off campus, Dean came along with him.

 

Their house was small, but perfect for just two people. As you entered, there was a living space with two chairs and a comfy couch. Behind it was a small dining table with four chairs. They had a little kitchen with everything they could need. The stairs led up to a small hallway. One one end was Castiel’s room and bathroom, and Dean was on the other end. It was a good setup.

 

What Castiel didn’t know, was that Dean had a secret life too. He was a bratty submissive. He lived more on the edge, letting dominants do whatever they pleased to him. This got him in a lot of trouble and hurt very badly at times, but who cared if he got hurt?

 

Junior year had just started. Castiel stayed in the house year-round, never once going back home. Dean would go back to see his brother and uncle Bobby over the summer. Now they were back in the house and beginning the school year. Castiel was studying in the kitchen one night, waiting for Dean to go to his room for the night so he could sneak off to the local BDSM club. He heard footsteps and saw Dean coming down the stairs, dressing in a t-shirt, flannel, and worn jeans.

 

“I’m goin’ out. I’ll probably be late so don’t wait up on me.”

 

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Castiel went back to his work for a few minutes, giving Dean time to be far enough away. He closed his book and packed up his things, putting his bag by the door, where he always kept it. He jogged upstairs and changed into a long sleeved, red button up and black jeans. He wore a pair of black leather boots that made the greatest sound when he walked. He did his hair and jogged back down to his car. He drove a shitty old Lincoln that broke down all the time. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove.

 

The club was pretty hidden, but it was nice. There was a gentle hum of music that could be heard from outside. Castiel showed his ID to the bouncer and was allowed inside. He looked around with a smile. The club featured five stages that were up for use by the patrons. There were four side stages and one big main stage. Castiel started his search for someone he knew or someone who looked lonely. That’s when the lights came up on the main stage. There was a sub tied down to a spanking bench and blindfolded. He couldn’t see his face, but his body was gorgeous, with tan arms and shoulders, all dusted in little freckles that covered every inch of his body. Castiel wondering if he had them on his face. The dominant on stage invited people up to come ‘play with the little whore.’ This was a common act, but Castiel wasn’t a fan. He usually intervened at some point if things looked dangerous. He sat down near the stage to watch.

 

The first dominant to approach had a blast spanking the submissive with a paddle until he was bright red and whimpering. The next dominant had very clear intentions. He rolled on a condom, lubed up, and pushed in. He wasn’t very big, so the stretch wasn’t too bad for the submissive. Instead of laying there and taking it, he was shoving his hips back against the dominant for more, which was only pissing the dom off. It looked like things were about to get nasty. The dom finished with clenched fists.

 

Castiel marched up, his boots thudding against the wood. He took the place of the dom and stared him down. Castiel was well-respected here, and people knew to get out of his way. He looked over the submissive below him, who was begging for attention by pushing his ass back. He cracked his hand over the sub’s ass.

 

“Hold still.” He commanded. When the sub squirmed, he smacked him again. “What did I just say?” He snapped. God, this guy was even more gorgeous up close. He watched as the sub slowly went still, toes still curling and uncurling. “Better.” He examined the sub’s ass to make sure he wasn’t hurt from the last guy. Maybe a little red, but nothing serious. He hummed as he pushed two fingers in, smacking the sub’s ass when he squirmed. God, he was so tight. He could hear the crowd cheering for him to fuck the submissive. Well, no going back now.

 

Castiel was a pretty modest guy. He dressed modestly, did his hair modestly, but his dick was anything but modest. When fully hard, he managed a length a little over nine inches.

 

Castiel was intensely focused on stretching the submissive until he was ready to take him. When he finally pushed in, _sweet holy Jesus_ he felt good. He could barely hold back his hips from slamming into the sweet ass. He heard loud moans from the submissive and grinned. He angled his hips and chuckled when he found his prostate. He thrusted in slowly at first, but as he got worked up, his pace quickened. He reached underneath the bench and found the submissive’s cock hard and leaking. He stroked him in time with his thrusts.

 

The submissive nearly screamed, breath rasping as he neared the edge.

 

Castiel was pounding into the submissive with relentless speed and force.

 

“You going to come for me?”

 

The submissive nodded quickly, moans growing higher in pitch.

 

“Come. Now.” Castiel growled and listened to the submissive howl with pleasure and come into his hand. The rapid tightening made Castiel groan and come into the condom, legs shaking slightly. He pulled out, still panting as he tied the condom off. He didn’t see anyone coming for the submissive, so he assumed he was alone. He looked exhausted, so he gently untied him and scooped him into his arms. The submissive buried his still blindfolded face into Castiel’s chest, happy to be taken care of.

 

Castiel went to a couch in the back and sat down. When he took the blindfold off of the submissive and their eyes met, he froze as bright green eyes stared back at him.

 

Oh shit.

 

He just fucked his roommate…

 

...in a BDSM club…

 

...fuck.

 

Dean’s jaw dropped slightly. His prudish, virgin-like roommate just fucked and spanked him into submission. He was still floating in subspace too much to react, so he just gave up and closed his eyes, leaning against Castiel.

 

Castiel nearly dropped Dean onto the floor in panic. He managed to hang on to him and gulped. He needed to get Dean home. He saw an elastic band on Dean’s wrist with the key to one of the little lockers. He looked at the number on the key and took it off of Dean’s wrist. He left him on the couch for a brief moment to get his clothes out of the locker. He didn’t bother dressing Dean fully. He slipped his jeans on and wrapped him in his flannel. He practically ran out of the club with him, looking for the impala. He knew Dean would kill him if he left the impala behind. He’d never driven it before, but he felt like Dean might understand if he did tonight. He set Dean in the passenger seat and patted his jeans, finding the keys in his pocket. He got into the driver’s seat and started up the car. He heard an annoyed whine from Dean, but that was the only response he got.

 

When they arrived at home, he went to go pick up Dean out of the passenger seat, only to have his hand pushed away. He watched and stayed close behind Dean as he walked on wobbly legs into the house. “Dean, you’re going to fall. Just let me-“

 

“No.”

 

Castiel had his hands held out as Dean stumbled up the stairs and to his room. He followed Dean inside and set the remainder of his clothes down on the dresser. He watched as Dean laid face first on the bed with no intention of getting up. Castiel sighed and walked to his own room. He looked through his bedside drawer for this aloe cream he had for soothing spanked skin. He brought it back to Dean’s room. “This is going to make you feel better, okay?” There was a grumble as a response. He took that as a yes and gently removed Dean’s pants. He tossed them into the hamper and applied the cream with gentle hands. He heard a sigh of relief and smiled softly.

 

When Castiel finished, he put a blanket over Dean and started to turn to leave. Before he could, there was a hand gripping his wrist tightly and wide, almost scared green eyes staring at him. He blinked. “Okay, I’ll stay. Just stay on your stomach.” He took off his shirt and pants so that he could sleep more comfortably and got into Dean’s bed. What really shocked him was when Dean’s head laid on his chest, body pressing against his. Castiel wrapped a cautious arm around Dean. Maybe he just needed the contact after a scene. He watched as Dean fell asleep on top of him before he fell asleep himself.

 

~~~

 

Castiel woke up late into the next morning and noticed that the bed was empty. He sat up and got out of bed. He made Dean’s bed and looked around. There was no other indicator as to where he was. He rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs, where he heard some shuffling. He found Dean making himself a bowl of cereal. Castiel swallowed. No matter how this conversation went, it would be awkward. “Good morning.”

 

“Mornin’”

 

Castiel walked into the kitchen. “Are you feeling alright this morning?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, little sore, though.”

 

Castiel nodded. “I’d expect so.” He paused. “Are we going to talk about what happened?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“No. Look, I do this every weekend. It never means anything.”

 

Castiel furrowed his brows. Ouch. He’d had a massive crush on Dean for the past three years. Another statement stuck out. “You do a scene like that every weekend?”

 

“Yeah, it’s how I unwind.”

 

“That’s...that’s not safe. That scene you did last night, I went up on stage because I was scared for you. Also you were being a massive brat, but that’s not the point. You shouldn’t have done that scene alone. You should have had someone there looking out for you. If I wasn’t there-“

 

“Cas, I know I could have gotten hurt. That’s half the point of doing it. Stop talking about it.”

 

Castiel frowned. “I have a right to be concerned for you. You could have been seriously injured with no one to help you home.”

 

Dean looked angry now. “Why are you so obsessed with this? Why do you even care?”

 

“Because I care about you, Dean. You’re my best friend.”

 

Dean huffed. “Then you’d butt out of my personal business.”

 

Castiel took a step closer to Dean. “And let you risk getting hurt again?” His voice went lower, getting closer to the Dom voice he used last night.

 

Dean scowled. “Don’t use that voice with me.” He turned to face Castiel fully. He had a good inch on the guy, but somehow, it felt like Castiel was towering over him.

 

Castiel took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, okay? Is that what you want me to say?”

 

Dean couldn’t maintain eye contact anymore. He had spent the last three years burying an embarrassing crush on his roommate. He rubbed the back of his neck with a heavy sigh. “No...god, I should be the one apologizing for being a dick.”

 

Castiel looked down as well. “So...what do we do now?”

 

Dean swallowed. There was a question right on the tip of his tongue, but he needed to ask a different one first. “I dunno.” He looked back at Castiel. “I didn’t even know you swung this way.”

 

“Never came up in conversation, I guess. I didn’t know you ‘swung this way’ either.”

 

Dean shrugged. “I guess I kinda swing both ways. I’ve been with guys and girls.”

 

Castiel nodded. “How long have you been going to that club?”

 

“Freshman year.”

 

“I started going sophomore year, though I was well practiced before I stepped foot in there.”

 

Dean chuckled a bit. “You’re telling me. No one has ever been like that with me…It was good.”

 

Castiel’s cheeks were slightly pink as he smiled. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I certainly did as well.”

 

“You know, we uh...we could always...you know...do it again?”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly. Oh no. This would not be good for his crush. “You want to scene with me again?”

 

Dean flushed bright red. Why did he ask that?! “No! I-I mean, yeah, but, not if you don’t want to or anything.”

 

“I’d love to.” Bad answer. This was going to be miserable. How was he supposed to be a dominant for Dean without being able to express how he felt about him? “You need a while off after last night.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. I can do it whenever. How about tonight?”

 

Castiel blinked. “I’m not sure about that. It’s not exactly healthy to have anal sex multiple days in a row. You could prolapse or-“

 

“Oh god, don’t give me the med student crap. Also, I never said we’d be having sex. You’ve got to take me out to dinner first.” He grinned, but behind the grin was a catastrophe of embarrassment and ‘oh god why did I say that?!’

 

Castiel blinked. “You want to go on a date?”

 

Dean laughed nervously, mumbling out random words, suddenly unable to get a clear sentence out.

 

Castiel’s face seemed to light up. “I’d love to take you to dinner.”

 

Dean stopped mumbling. “You would?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Dean stared at Castiel with wide eyes. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think his feelings would be reciprocated. Slowly, he started to smile. “You have to let me pick the restaurant. Knowing you, you’ll pick some big fancy restaurant with a dress code.”

 

Castiel tilted his head. “What’s wrong with that?”

 

“There’s no way in hell I can afford it.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “That’s almost funny that you think I’m going to let you pay for it. Dinner is my treat. Let me take you to Harry’s.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Harry’s?! I call bullshit on you affording that. You make nine dollars an hour at the bakery.”

 

Castiel laughed softly. “I have my college fund from my dad. “

 

“Jesus Christ, how much did he give you?!”

 

Castiel went quiet. “You know my last name.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Well if you’ve ever been in an airport you’ve seen planes with my last name on them.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Hold up, your family owns Novak Airlines? How the hell did I not figure that out?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t talk about it. The only relative I speak to is my younger brother, Gabriel, and I tell my mother happy birthday every year. She always sends me a gift. I’ll occasionally hear from my other siblings, but not often.”

 

“I didn’t know you had more than one brother...Damn, I don’t even know where you’re from.”

 

Castiel smiled softly. “I’m from Denver, Colorado. I have eight siblings.”

 

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Eight?!”

 

Castiel nodded. “Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Hannah and Anna. I’m the only single child. Everyone else has a twin.”

 

Dean counted on his fingers. “That’s seven.”

 

Castiel was quiet again. “I don’t talk about number eight. He’s the oldest. He ran away.”

 

“Oh, sorry for asking.” Dean was in awe. In the three years he’d known Castiel, he had never gotten him to talk about himself so much.

 

“It’s alright.” Castiel made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to eat.

 

Dean joined Castiel with his now soggy cereal. He started eating it anyways.

 

Castiel looked at Dean. “How is Sam doing?”

 

“Good. He’s just started his junior year of high school. Almost all AP classes. That kid is so damn smart.”

 

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Where’s he thinking about going to school?”

 

“Kid’s got his heart set on Stanford. I’ve been saving up for him since high school.”

 

Castiel smiled. “That’s a great school. If all goes well then I’m going to their medical school.” He ate another spoonful of cereal.

 

Dean was still intensely curious about Castiel’s family. He didn’t want to pry, but since they were talking about family, maybe it was okay to ask. “So who owns the company? Your dad?”

 

Castiel looked at Dean. “Not anymore. My mom runs everything now. My dad has been on a bender in Vegas for the past...eight years, now. I’d be shocked to hear that he’s still alive.”

 

Dean blinked. That was unexpected. “If he’s been there, how did he give you money for college?”

 

“He gave me the money the day before he disappeared. He took half of the family’s earnings and left my mom with nine kids to take care of.” His voice went bitter. “Don’t worry, we were fine. Michael, the oldest, is working within the company to take over one day. He’s planning on doing so in five years, when he turns thirty. He wants mom to retire. I agree with him. That woman will work herself to death if someone lets her.”

 

Dean blinked. “Man, with such a big family, there must be a lot of drama.”

 

“Hence why I have not been back to Denver since I was eighteen.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’ve stayed here in Kansas this whole time? You didn’t even go home for the summer?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’ve been here.”

 

“Dude, if I knew you were alone I would have brought you with me. Bobby’s place isn’t exactly a mansion but at least you wouldn’t have been alone.”

 

Castiel smiled softly. “That’s very kind of you, but I wasn’t alone. I have two friends in a similar situation as me. We’ve spent every Christmas together, and they spend the night a lot over the summer while you’re in South Dakota. One of them is a year younger than me, so he’s only spent one Christmas with me.”

 

Dean nodded, then he paused. “Where did they sleep?”

 

“Not in your room, I promise. They usually slept in my room, with me.”

 

Dean furrowed his brows. “What kind of friends are they?”

 

Castiel looked at his cereal. “You know Alfie, right?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, he works at the Jamba Juice with me.”

 

“He doesn’t go home for Christmas either. He always stays with me. He has his dorm, but his roommate last year was an asshole. He slept over a lot, even when you were here.”

 

Dean nodded. “I never noticed him.”

 

“I snuck him around. I don’t really know why. I guess I just wasn’t really out to you yet and I didn’t want you to find out by seeing some guy in my bedroom.”

 

Dean raised a brow. “You two have sex?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, we’ve never had penetrative sex, but we have performed oral sex on one another and engaged in...other activities. For the sake of his privacy I won’t say it outloud, but now that you know of my weekend activities, you can probably take a guess.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened a bit. Never, in a million years would he have suspected sweet-faced Alfie for this lifestyle. Oh well. You never know. “What about your other friend. I think I may have seen you hanging out with him before. Who’s the tall guy?”

 

“That’s Victor. He’s extremely open about his lifestyle. He’s a dominant, and he taught me everything I know. I don’t know if you remember, but he’s the one who made French toast in our kitchen one morning last year.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember him. That was some damn good French toast. So good that I didn’t even question why he was there.”

 

Castiel chuckled softly and finished his cereal. He rinsed out his bowl in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher. “I have a lot of homework that I need to have done before Monday. I’m going to make our reservation for tonight. I’ll text you the time.”

 

Dean rinsed out his bowl as well. “You’re still sure about going to Harry’s?”

 

“Positive. You’ll love the steak there.” He smiled softly and retreated up to his room.

 

Dean felt like he was in a state of shock. Tonight, he had a date with his hot, kinky roommate, and if he got lucky, he might get to scene with him again. He received a text a few minutes later saying that their reservation was at seven o’clock. That was perfect, given that Dean got off work at five.

 

Dean always felt a little ridiculous in the brightly colored t-shirt that he had to wear to work, but it wasn’t so bad. Cutting up fruit and serving smoothies wasn’t the worst job in the world. He worked the twelve to five shift today. It was by far the most busy, so that made it the least boring. At two, he saw a familiar face walk in. He smiled politely at Alfie as he clocked in. Alfie was good with customers, but he wasn’t great with a knife and frequently nicked his fingers and hands.

 

As they worked together, Dean noticed that Alfie was walking funny. When he saw him reach up, his shirt rode up and he saw a massive bruise on his side. Ouch. It looked like a kick to the side. “Hey man, you alright? That’s a nasty bruise on your side.”

 

Alfie’s eyes widened and he yanked his shirt down. “I’m fine. It’s nothing.” He said quickly.

 

Dean frowned. “That didn’t look like nothing. You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, but is someone hitting you?”

 

Alfie had a startled look on his face. He swallowed. “Yeah, but it’s fine. I consented to everything.”

 

“Is this a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

 

“No, just…a special friend, I guess.”

 

Dean’s stomach turned. Now that he knew about his relationship with Castiel, ‘special friend’ sounded like a good, vague description of it. Oh god, was Castiel beating this poor kid? He never would have guessed that someone who seemed so caring could do something like that, but he was pretty rough last night...  “Dude, whoever it is, get away from them.”

 

“He’s one of my only friends. Look, it’s not really any of your business what I do in my free time.”

 

Dean sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.” He turned away and went back to work. Almost an hour went by before Dean spoke again. “I can’t believe I was going to go on a date with him.”

 

Alfie looked at Dean. “You’re going on a date with Derek?”

 

Dean blinked. “Who’s Derek?”

 

“My special friend. Wait, who did you think it was?”

 

“Oh god, I thought it was Cas, my roommate.” A huge wave of relief spread over him. He had just spent the past hour questioning his and Castiel’s entire friendship.

 

Alfie blinked. “You’re going on a date with Cas?! It’s about fucking time! Man, he’s had a crush on you since freshman year.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been in your house a couple times, and I can sense the sexual tension even when you aren’t in the same room as each other.” He laughed. “Wait, why did you think Cas was the one hitting me?”

 

Dean blinked. “Oh, it’s kind of a long story, but we were just talking and he said that you guys were good friends and spent Christmas together last year.”

 

Alfie nodded. “Yeah, we did.” He frowned. “Do me a favor. Don’t tell Cas you saw the bruises, or that I’m seeing Derek. He’ll be pissed.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s kind of been like an older brother to me. I’ve been on and off with Derek for months. He keeps telling me to get away from him, but I keep going back. I told him last time I was gone for good, but here I am, I guess.” Alfie shrugged.

 

Dean frowned. “Man, you’ve got to leave him. He sounds like a dick.”

 

Alfie didn’t answer, he just sighed and kept chopping up a mango.

 

Dean didn’t speak either. It wasn’t really his place to say much else. Five o’clock rolled around and he clocked out. “Take care of yourself, Alfie. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

Alfie smiled softly. “Have fun on your date.”

 

Dean waved and walked to his car, driving back to the house. When he returned to his room, he looked through his closet for something that was even close to appropriate for Harry’s. He had this forest green button up and khaki pants. That had to work. He stripped out of his work clothes and opened his underwear drawer for a fresh pair of boxers. He pulled some on and turned, noticing something on his bed. He walked over and his eyes widened when he saw a note and a little orange butt plug. The note read ‘If you’re up for it, please do wear this tonight. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I thought you might like it. ~Castiel’

 

Dean grinned. Hell yeah. He picked up the plug and realized that it was a lot heavier than a normal plug. He furrowed his brows, then realization struck him. This was definitely a vibrating plug, which meant that Castiel had the remote. He gulped. This got a lot more exciting very fast. He wanted to impress Castiel, and he knew this would be fun, so he opened up his side drawer and dug out a bottle of cheap lube. He laid on his back and kicked his boxers off. He rarely did this to himself, so it was strange to feel his own fingers prodding at his hole. The plug was small, so he didn’t bother getting over two fingers. He shifted the plug into place, hissing in a breath as it rested right against his prostate. This was going to be a long night.

 

~~~

 

Meanwhile, Castiel was finishing up a paper for one of his classes. He heard Dean come in and grinned to himself. He gave him privacy for now, in case he had decided to put the plug in. His head perked up when he heard a knock at his door. “Come in.” He watched the door and smiled gently as Dean walked in. “Did you see my note?”

 

Dean chuckled a bit and nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

 

Castiel closed his laptop and turned his attention to Dean. He’d never seen him in a collared shirt before. The forest green was really gorgeous on him. “How was work?”

 

“It was alright, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I feel kinda shitty saying this, but I think you’d be concerned. I saw Alfie today, and he had this massive bruise on his side. It looked nasty. He was really cagey about it and he said it was from a ‘special friend’. I freaked out in my head for a good hour because I thought it could be you, but then I mumbled something about not believing I was going on a date with whoever did that, and Alfie heard me and asked if I was going on a date with someone named Derek-”

 

“He’s seeing Derek again?”

 

“Apparently. He told me not to tell you, but I’ve seen people with bruises like that before. It looked like someone kicked him, right here.” he pointed to his back, where Alfie’s bruise was.

 

Castiel looked distressed. “That is far too close to his kidneys. Thank you for telling me. I’ll call him tomorrow and make sure he’s alright.”

 

Dean nodded, relieved that he was able to help Alfie out, even though the kid might be pissed at first. “He said something else too. When I told him I wasn’t going on a date with that Derek guy, I may have said that I was going on a date with you. He got really excited and said that you’ve had a crush on me since freshman year.”

 

Castiel blinked, his cheeks turning pink. He looked down and chuckled. “That little shit.” He looked back at Dean. “He’s not lying.”

 

Dean walked over and sat down on Cas’s bed. “Really?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. I still valued your friendship greatly, and I thought you were straight, so I kept it to myself.”

 

Dean chuckled. What a Cas thing to say. “If I’m being honest with myself, I’ve always found you attractive. I never said anything, because you are my best friend, and I didn’t want to ruin that. Also when I first met you I thought you seemed like a prude. No offense.”

 

Castiel laughed softly. “None taken.” Wow, when did they get so close together?

 

Dean found himself staring at Castiel’s lips, but he blinked and pulled himself out of his trance. “How...how long have you known? You know, that you’re gay?”

 

“Oh, since I was fifteen.”

 

“Wow. I’m guessing you’re not out, since you never told me.”

 

“Oh no, I’m out. I just don’t talk about it much.”

 

Dean nodded. “Oh, alright.” His eyes drifted back to Castiel’s lips.

 

Castiel smiled. “You know, you could kiss me.”

 

Dean met Castiel’s eyes again before he leaned in, hand coming up to cup Castiel’s cheek as their lips met.

 

Castiel’s eye slipped closed and his hands moved to Dean’s sides. Kissing Dean just earned number one on his list of things he loves to do. His lips were perfect, and if it wasn’t their first kiss, he’d be biting them right now. He focused on exploring, figuring out how Dean moved. He almost chuckled when he felt Dean trying to take the lead, feeling his tongue on his lower lip. Castiel responded by bringing a hand up to the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him in closer.

 

Dean’s eyes opened briefly when Castiel pulled him in and took the lead, but thy quickly fluttered shut as he melted against the other man. Kissing him was more amazing than he could have ever imagined. The only reason he pulled back was because he needed air. A smile crossed his lips. “Damn.”

 

Castiel smiled softly as well. “Agreed.”

 

Dean was going to lean forward and kiss Castiel again, but out of nowhere the plug in his ass came to life and he gasped, squirming and whimpering. He saw Castiel’s hand in his pocket, and when he looked at his face, he saw the hottest smirk that he had every seen in his life.

 

“Oh, Dean, those aren’t very appropriate noises to be making in public. You better learn to get that under control.”

 

Dean groaned and hid his face under Castiel’s chin. “You suck.”

 

“I plan on it.”

 

Dean’s cheeks were bright red. Good god, was Castiel always this forward? He shuddered and chewed his lip until he was quiet. He sat back up a little more and almost moaned again at the look on Castiel’s face, but he stayed calm.

 

“Mmm, better. That’s more appropriate.” He turned the plug off, much to Dean’s relief. “Are you ready to go or do you have something else to do before we leave?”

 

“I’m ready. Do you want to drive or should I?”

 

“I’m driving. That way I can still use the remote on the way there and back without risking our safety.” Castiel explained. He stood up and led the way out of his room and down to his car, which he had retrieved from the club while Dean was at work. He got into the driver’s seat. He knew Dean hated this car, but it functioned fine, so he liked it.

 

The drive was peaceful until Castiel had his hand in his pocket. Dean jolted when the plug started vibrating again. He managed to hold back any potential noises this time and chewed his lip. He glanced over at Castiel and saw an impressed grin on his face. He felt his heart beating faster as they valeted the car at the restaurant. The plug turned off again and Dean got out of the car. He followed Castiel, staying close behind him as he walked into the restaurant. Dollar signs went off in his head as he saw everything. The walls were deep brown and warm lights filled the room. There was a chandelier that probably costed more than everything he had ever owned.

 

Castiel seemed to sense Dean’s anxiety and placed a comforting hand on his back as he led him to their table. It was a little booth against the wall. There was a candle in a pretty glass holder on the center of the white tablecloth. He sat down and placed his napkin in his lap.

 

Dean sat down like if he sat down too hard, something would break. He didn’t touch anything, like he wasn’t clean enough to touch it.

 

Castiel reached across the table and held out his hand to Dean. “Relax. You’re allowed to enjoy nice things. Take a deep breath and just enjoy.”

 

Castiel’s voice was so calming, that Dean was able to take a deep breath and relax. Dollar signs in his head faded away and all he saw were blue eyes and a warm smile. He didn’t even notice when their water glasses were filled and Castiel ordered them some fancy appetizer.

 

“What do you want to eat, Dean? The filet here is stunning.”

 

“Uhhh, I don’t know. I like steak and burgers...I don’t know.”

 

“I’ll get you the filet. It comes with potatoes and grilled asparagus.” Castiel set the menus aside. “How are your classes going?”

 

“Good, I guess. Lots of homework lately. What about you?”

 

“I suppose it’s the same for me.”

 

Dean nodded. “It’s kind of nice to know that I’ll be done in a year.”

 

Castiel nodded. “I have a long way to go. I have medical school, internships, residency...It’s a long process, but I think it will be worth it. What are you planning on doing with your degree? I know you wanting to do something with cars, but I’m not sure I know the exact details. I know you’re majoring in mechanical engineering.”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I worked at my Uncle Bobby’s fixin’ up cars for a while. I wanted to get a degree so I could get paid more for it and help Sammy pay for college. He’s a smart kid, he’ll probably get a scholarship, but he’ll need money if he wants to go to law school, eat, buy textbooks, and all of that crap. College is expensive.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Agreed.” He smiled politely at the waiter when he returned with their water and a cheese board. Castiel ordered their steaks before picking up a piece of soft cheese and a cracker, eating it with a hum.

 

Dean looked at the cheese board. There were olives, grapes, prosciutto, and four different kinds of cheese. The only one he recognized was like some kind of parmesan. He picked up a square of it and popped it into his mouth. It was sweet and tangy. “Mmm, that’s good.”

 

“These are all good. That’s the parmesan, then there’s the gouda, the camembert, and the brie. I like the brie.”

 

Dean nodded a little and picked up a cracker. He did the same thing Castiel did with the brie cheese and ate it. It was soft and melted in his mouth. He hummed. “Oh wow, that’s good too.”

 

By the time their steaks arrived, the cheese was long gone. Dean liked all of it. The steak was even better. The meat absolutely melted in his mouth. The potatoes were buttery and perfect. Castiel stole Dean’s asparagus, since Dean didn’t want it.

 

When the check came, Castiel took it before Dean could see it. He placed his card into it and handed it back to the waiter. He could see the tension that came back in Dean when he paid. That was when he hit the button for the plug again. That should distract him.

 

Dean clapped his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. He couldn’t think about the money anymore. He was intensely focused on not moaning at the buzzing against his prostate. Castiel’s wicked grin wasn’t helping. The buzzing didn’t stop until Castiel had signed the check and stood up to leave. Dean stood up with him. “Thank you for dinner. That was really good. How much do I owe you?”

 

“Nothing. Consider the plug your payment.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him out of the restaurant. He gave the valet card to the runner and waited for the car. “I’m glad you enjoyed dinner. Thank you for letting me take you out.”

 

“No problem.” Dean got into the passenger seat of the car when Castiel opened it for him. He had just closed the door when the plug came to life and vibrated harder than before. He squirmed in his seat and chewed his lip hard. Once they had driven out of the parking lot, he couldn’t hold back his moans. He pushed the heel of his palm against his crotch until Castiel pushed his hand away.

 

“No touching.”

 

Dean whined and grabbed the edges of the seat. He shifted and managed to push the plug harder into his prostate. “A-Ah!”

 

Castiel glanced over at Dean. “Don’t come in your pants. I have other plans for you.”

 

“Fuuuuck…” Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. The drive felt like it lasted for hours, when it was really about fifteen minutes.

 

Castiel parked the car and looked at Dean. “Go upstairs to my room, strip, and lay on the bed on your back. I’ll be up momentarily.”

 

Dean had never gotten into the house faster. He bolted out of the car and into the house. He threw his clothes off and scrambled onto the bed. The plug wasn’t stopping and Dean was achingly hard. He stared at the door as he waited. The slow footsteps up the stairs made him groan impatiently. He wanted so badly to reach down and stroke himself, but more than he needed that, he needed to be good for Castiel. He gripped the sheets and whined when Castiel finally entered the room. Last night, he barely got to see Castiel. Now, as he watched him unbutton his shirt, he shuddered. He had seen Castiel shirtless before, but getting to stare unashamedly felt amazing. He loved Castiel’s tan chest, slim hips, and strong arms. He had changed a lot since freshman year. When he first met Castiel, he was skinny and lanky, but about halfway through freshman year, he started working out, and now he had these big, strong arms that Dean definitely hadn’t thought about at times. He had runner’s thighs that Dean wanted to feel around him right now.

 

Castiel took his shirt off and set it aside before walking over to Dean. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to lay perfectly still and I’m going to touch you. You’re not allowed to come until I say so. Understood?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Castiel squeezed Dean’s thigh hard enough to hurt. “The correct answer to that question was ‘yes, sir.’”

 

Dean shuddered. Oh fuck yeah. “Yes, s-sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Castiel purred in a low voice as he slowly stripped out of his pants.

 

Dean thought he might pass out when he finally got a good look at Castiel’s dick. Good lord, no wonder he was sore in the morning. No wonder Cas didn’t want to have sex two nights in a row. He was fucking hung. He needed it in his mouth right now. He didn’t even realize that he was drooling.

 

Castiel gave an amused smile and wiped Dean’s lip with his thumb. He raised a brow when Dean immediately lapped at his thumb. “Do you have an oral fixation?’

 

Dean blushed. “Little bit.”

 

Castiel smiled. “Once we’re both tested and clean, I’ll let you suck me off.”

 

Dean tilted his head. “I-I’m clean.”

 

“I trust you, but I think it’s just safe practice for us both to be tested.”

 

Dean nodded. He knew the drill, no exchanging fluids until you had a clean bill of health. It had been a few weeks since he was last tested.

 

Castiel straddled Dean’s thighs and slowly dragged his finger up Dean’s shaft, watching with intrigue as Dean immediately moaned and bucked his hips up. “Sensitive?”

 

Dean nodded quickly. Being stuck with the plug vibrating against his prostate for almost twenty minutes now had him ready to go.

 

Castiel took Dean’s cock into his hand and ran his thumb up the underside. He focused mostly on the head, trying to find where Dean was the most sensitive. He quickly realized that the most sensitive spots on Dean were the slit, and right underneath the head of his cock. Castiel hummed as he watched Dean squirm underneath his touches. “Do you want to come?”

 

Dean nodded quickly. “Y-yes, please…”

 

“Not yet.” Castiel grinned as Dean groaned and bucked his hips up. He let go of Dean’s cock. “You can come after me.”

 

Dean watched with wide eyes as Castiel started stroking himself. He moaned at merely the idea of Castiel coming on him. He chewed his lip, so utterly on edge and desperate to come. Watching Castiel come was gorgeous. The man over him let out a deep moan and stroked himself to completion, his release landing all over Dean’s chest and stomach. Dean whimpered and squirmed, desperate for Castiel to touch him again.

 

Castiel finished and took several deep breaths before smiling softly. “You were so good, Dean.” He used his clean hand to start stroking Dean. “You can come.”

 

Dean gasped as soon as Castiel started touching him. Three strokes later and he came hard with a shout, back arching up off the bed.

 

Castiel watched in admiration as Dean came. He looked beautiful like this. As soon as Dean came down, he gently removed the plug. “Don’t move, love.” He got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a washcloth damp with lukewarm water. He wiped up the come from Dean’s stomach and chest with a hum.

 

“Love?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel tilted his head. “Oh, yes, I did call you that. Would you rather I didn’t?”

 

Dean shook his head. “No, no, I...I liked it.”

 

Castiel smiled softly and set the cloth aside before lying down next to Dean and pulling him into his arms. “Did you like the scene?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, ‘t was awesome.” He curled up tightly to Castiel. He didn’t like to admit it, but he needed a lot of skin-to-skin contact after a scene. Although, he did still have a question. “If we both got tested, would that make us...exclusive?”

 

Castiel paused. “If you want to be.”

 

Dean thought for a moment. As much as he had been shoving down his feelings, he really liked Castiel. It felt wrong to want to go sleep around now. He nodded. “I think I do.”

 

“I do too.” Castiel smiled softly. “I’d like to go out again sometime too.”

 

Dean nodded. “Me too. Maybe not that fancy every time.”

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. “You can pick next time.”

 

Dean wrapped his arm around Dean and held him tighter. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr here


End file.
